


Not a Victim

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, M/M, Villain Flug, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: Why did they always think that Flug was a victim?





	Not a Victim

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story time in my discord. It was also inspired by "I'm the Bad Guy"
> 
> soooo
> 
> yeah.
> 
> Enjoy.

For the past few weeks the heroes had gotten rather bold. They'd targeted the mansion several times, even tried to break in a few times. Flug didn't know why they decided to be idiots and target them, but he didn't really care. Though it had started to get annoying. It certainly had started getting on Black Hat's nerves. At first the villain had found it amusing, but as the heroes continued their assault, the eldritch became annoyed. So it wasn't a shock when he gathered Dementia and Flug and told them that they were going after the heroes.

 

Flug glanced around as he headed down the hall way of the base, keeping an eye out for any heroes as he walked. Black Hat had vanished into the shadows as soon as they had managed to enter the base, Dementia had taken off shortly after. The doctor shifted and slipped into one of the rooms glancing around. He stepped further into the room which seemed to be a control room of sorts. He frowned and walked closer to the large monitors. They were all displaying footage of the manor.

 

"...That can't be good..." he muttered as he got to the control panel. One quick glance around assured him that he was alone for now. He quickly got to work pulling up a few files and information reading through them. The scientist narrowed his eyes as he read before he started to take down the cameras. He jumped as the doors behind him slammed open. Flug spun around wide eyed as he pressed back into the desk. Two heroes stood behind him staring at him in shock. _'...Shit'_ the doctor thought.

 

The two heroes, The Crimson Leopard and Flaming Mask, shook off their shock. Flaming Mask tensed up for a fight, flames igniting around his hands as he glared at the bag wearing scientist. Flug pressed back further into the desk gulping. His eyes flickered around the room looking for another exit as the two heroes walked towards him.

 

"How the hell did you get in here?" Flame demanded. Flug looked at him and Crimson not replying, he felt his anxiety act up making him tremble slightly as he tried to find a way passed the heroes.

 

"Wait... I know you. You're Black Hat's scientist!" Crimson hissed. Flug flinched at that and swiftly started to put distance between him and the heroes. That was quick, though he couldn't say he was surprised to be recognized so fast.

 

"....L-look... I-i'm not looking for a fight." he said holding up his hands stepping to the side. Crimson's eyes narrowed watching his every move. Flug clenched his teeth. Flame looked ready to attack. "R-really, i-I'm not the fighting type... so... I'll... just leave..." he said inching his way towards the door. Flame shot fire ball passed him forcing him to scramble back to avoid it with a yelp.

 

"You're not going anywhere." Flame snarled. Flug looked at him and looked towards the door.

 

"Look... I-i mean it... I-i'm n-not here to cause trouble." he said. ' _Shit, shit, shit, shit. How am i gonna get passed them??'_ he chewed his lip, looking back at the heroes. He really didn't want to have to fight these two. Crimson looked back at the door before looking at Flug.

 

"Why are you here then?" he asked stepping towards him.

 

"...None of your concern." Flug replied stepping back, eyes flicking around anxiously. _'Black Hat's going to be so pissed. I need to get out of here. I should have stayed alert. Damn it.'_

 

"...Tell Ice and Lightning to search the place and be on guard." Crimson told Flame. Flame nodded and turned to leave.

 

"Black Hat and Dementia aren't here. Looking around would be pointless." Flug said automatically. he grimaced. Why had he said that? That would just land him in even more trouble! The two heroes turned to him eyeing him.

 

"...You came here alone?" Crimson asked.

 

"...Yes." Flug answered. Might as well roll with it now.

 

"...He's lying. I bet Black Hat's somewhere in here just waiting to take us out!" Flame said. "I'm telling Ice and Lightning and looking around." he started for the door.

 

"I mean... i-if you wanna go on a w-wild goose chase g-go ahead.... but you're not gonna find them." Flug said. A slight chill filled the air, and Flug couldn't help but shudder as he continued to talk keeping the Heroes attention on him. "...I-i mean... i-if Black H-hat was r-really here i think y-you'd know by now..." he pointed out. Flame crossed his arms.

 

"Then you came to spy on us?" he sneered. Flug didn't reply flicking his eyes briefly away to the monitor as he moved along the wall he was now up against. He looked back at the heroes. _'Come on, Jefecito... what are you waiting for??'_

 

"I suggest you surrender now." Crimson ordered.

 

"Ca-can't do that." Flug said. "L-look... i should r-really go...." he added. _'he's probably getting a kick out of this the ass hat....'_

 

"You aren't leaving." Flame said.

 

"...Unless you want to be torn to shreds i sh-should r-really go... Bl-Black Hat i-isn't r-really fond of l-losing things.... H-he'll come a-after me when he realizes i'm gone." Flug said. He immediately realized that was the wrong thing to say and cursed himself for it. _'Please don't-'_

 

"You came for help." Crimson said eyes widening.

 

_'and there it is. Why do they always-'_

 

"Why didn't you just tell us? We'd be happy to protect you from that demon." Crimson said. Flug gritted his teeth, eye twitching.

 

"Th-that's not-" the scientist started only to get cut off by Flame.

 

"Crimson is right! You've nothing to fear now. I knew something was off. I mean you were a scientist for the heroes before Black Hat kidnapped you" the masked hero stated. Flug flinched at that.

 

He went to speak but Crimson spoke up. Flug bit back a growl.

 

"You can start up working with us. We need a good scientist. You can even help us take that menace down once and for all!" the hero said. Flug stared at him in disbelief before realizing they were serious. He snorted before he started to giggle, his act falling apart with his anxiety as he started cackling.

 

"Hahahah! Y-You... You r-really th-think... that i'd _ever_ work with heroes again??" he asked. "Hell no! You're all a bunch of idiots! Not to mention working with you guys is a worse nightmare than working for Black Hat!" he giggled. The two started at him in shock. He doubled over giggling and laughing more before standing straight pulling out his ray gun and pointing it at the two heroes. "...I'd rather die then work for Heroes again." he said. Crimson and Flame froze and got ready for a fight.

 

"...And Why the _hell_ does every single hero think that i'm some poor victim in need of saving?" he asked, his laughter stopping, annoyance taking its place. "...I am so sick of you all trying to save me." he hissed.

 

"Wh-what? But He forced you to work for him!" Crimson said. "...Of course we'd save you." he added. Flug rolled his eyes.

 

"Let me get one thing straight.... I'm _NOT_ some damsel in distress. I'm not being _forced_ to do anything." the scientist hissed, grinning behind his mask. "...To tell you the truth... I find being a villain kind of fun... Its much better than being a lousy hero if you ask me."

 

Crimson stepped towards the doctor but stopped as soon as the ray gun was aimed at him, he raised his hands. "Dr. Flug, we only wish to help. he's obviously-"  
  
"I'm gonna stop you right there. Black Hat didn't _brain wash_ me." Flug hissed, glaring at crimson. "See... Unlike you idiots seem to believe... Black Hat didn't _kidnap_ me. I _CHOSE_ to go with him. I was sick of working for the good guys."  
  
"Why would you-"  
  
"Like I said, working for heroes was a nightmare. If something went wrong, i was always blamed. I was never credited with things went right. Only when things went _wrong_. You bastards _ruined_ my name all because you couldn't take a few minutes to learn how an invention worked." Flug suddenly turned and fired the gun blasting Flame into a wall, as the masked hero tried to attack him from the side. The man slammed into the wall and slid down it. "At least my work is appreciated by villains." he turned the gun back to Crimson as the hero transformed into his leopard form. Flame groaned as he stood up.  
  
"You're a traitor then." he growled. Flug laughed.  
  
"Traitor? I suppose. But then again... Never really felt like a hero to begin with... Considering every time a hero failed they treated me as if i was a villain. Maybe i just decided to become what i was treated as." the scientist chuckled. "Now, like i said, Black Hat really doesn't like it when i take too long.... he gets rather impatient... So i'm gonna have to cut this little discussion short. Soo, bye-bye~" he giggled flipping a switch on the side of the gun, firing just as Flame charged him. Flame tried to dodge but the red blast caught the hero in the side. It exploded on impact throwing the masked hero back, slamming into one of the machines. the man crumpled to the floor, a gaping hole in his right side, exposing shatters ribs  and a few vital organs, his right arm and shoulder was completely gone. Blood started to pool around the hero, as he hit the ground twitching.  
  
"Flame!" Crimson roared out. He went to run to the other's side but froze as Flug aimed at him.  
  
"Don't. Move." he said. "I'd hate to accidentally kill you before the boss can." he added.

 

\--

 

Crimson snarled at him, lowering his head as he stepped towards the doctor. Flug kept the gun trained on him. There was a dark chuckle from the side of the room. Flug turned his head slightly towards it, but kept his gaze on the commander. Crimson however turned his head towards the sound and growled.  
  
"Black Hat." He hissed. The eldritch grinned walking over til he was at Flug's side looking over at the bled out hero.  
  
"Heheh, Great work, doctor~" the villain praised. "The new invention works well. It's sure to be a favorite." he chuckled. Flug straightened up, smiling at the praised.  
  
"Th-thank you, Jefecito." he said. Crimson growled and shifted stepping towards them. Flug pointed down and fired causing the hero and leap back to avoid the blast and impact explosion. He bared his teeth at Flug and Black Hat. The eldritch simply laughed.  
  
"Go on~ Kill him. I've had my fun with the other two.” Black Hat said, placing his hands on his scientist’s shoulders. Flug did turn to look at his boss this time, only briefly before he looked back at the hero.

 

“..A-are you sure, sir?” he asked.

 

"Of course, my dear~, go ahead. i know you want to kill him." the eldritch said, grinning. Flug pressed down on the trigger slightly aiming straight for the hero's head. He paused however and tilted his head biting his lip.  
  
"A-actually sir... I-instead of killing him now... could we take him back to the mansion?" he asked. "I've never been able to study the shifters up close before." he added. He felt Black Hat tighten his grip on his shoulders as the villain hummed in thought. Crimson froze and snarled at Flug.  
  
"Like hell you're coming any where near me!" he growled.  
  
"If that's want you want." Black Hat said ignoring the hero. a tentacle shot out towards the leopard. Crimson dodged and snapped at it, but was swiftly grabbed and slammed up against the wall knocking him unconscious. Black Hat dropped the hero as he turned back to a human. "You know... i never get tired of seeing you kill...." he chuckled his hands sliding down and around his scientist's waist. Flug leaned back into his chest lowering the ray gun.  
  
"You also never seem to get tired of watching me suffer." he muttered turning his head to look back at the eldritch. Black Hat grinned reaching up to grab his scientist's chin.  
  
"You don't need me to protect you, Flug. You've proved that enough times. And you know I'd step in if you ever really needed me too." he said, before pulling away from the other he headed towards the door a tentacle reached out and wrapping around Crimson as he passed the unconscious hero. "Come along, Doctor. It's time we headed back home."

 

Flug swiftly followed him, slipping the ray gun into his pocket, "Of course, Jefecito." he said falling into step behind the villain.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I may continue this  
>  i don't know  
> For more of my shit go here: shadowsfandomhellhole.tumblr.com


End file.
